Arise
by Luenie
Summary: While Cadmus had been focused on project Kr. They had delved in other experiments as well. Rated T for violence and language. Continued thanks to SMM and T.S. Rowenwood
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know. I really need to update Glory but who gives a flip? This idea sounds super cool and I wanna do it!**

**Inspired by Flyleaf's song: Arise. Well thats the main theme any how. Other songs that helped form the idea were: Monster by Skillet and also Awake and Alive by Skillet, finally Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace.**

**:)**

**I don't own Young Justice!**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter one – Arise

They were coming for him.

He had to hurry. He had to run. Had to run and never stop. Or they would find him. Catch him. Kill him.

He was a monster now. They had made him this way. He couldn't control it anymore. He had to run while he had the chance to.

He could hear them getting closer. He had to run faster!

Bare feet slapped against the cold tiled flooring of the Cadmus lab. Ragged breaths ripped them selves in and out of the fragile body of the thirteen year old boy who now ran for his life. For his freedom. Wisps of shaggy black hair brushed back by the wind created by the speed he created for himself by running. Wide blue eyes were glued open like a dear in the head lights, as if the very thought of blinking was impossible for him.

The boy turned sharply down another hallway. All the hallways looked the same, long, white, doors lining the walls, locked doors. When he had first made a run for it he had tried opening some of the doors to see if he could hide in the room, or maybe find a window to crawl out of. But all the doors had been locked and he was sure that all other doors were locked as well. So now he only had the option of running and hopefully finding some sort of exit or hiding place. He couldn't let them keep him here, he would go insane if he spent another day here playing lab rat with them.

At the end of the hall he made another sharp turn. He could hear the pounding footsteps behind him. He wasn't sure if it was the guards, or G-gnomes. The latter would be better. He had heard stories of them helping another experiment escape a few months back, maybe they would help him too. Though he doubted it seeing as how they hadn't tried to help him since the other's break out. Besides, after said incident a different scientist had been placed in charge and he had been moved to a separate facility, though he was almost certain it was close to the old lab. But once the new scientist had taken charge he had brought in a army of fully suited up guards that patrolled the lab like cats waiting for a mouse to run out and become their meal. He had hardly seen any G-gnomes since his arrival at the new lab.

The boy's eyes grew ten times their size as he reached the end of the hallway. Before him were two glass doors that had some kind of foggy looking coating on them to hide the view of the area beyond them.

The boy ran a hand along the door. Then he lifted both fists and pounded on the glass, expecting them to at least crack. But his pounding did nothing except make his fists ache. Looking for another way to open the door he ran his fingers into the seem of the doors, where they came together to be closed tightly. He desperately clawed at the seem, trying to pry them open. To no avail.

"Their he is!" A shout caused him to whip around and watch as a group of black suited guards hurtled down the hallway towards him.

He didn't have time to think about what he was doing he turned back to the door then backed up a few steps and rammed his shoulder into the bullet proof glass. Nothing. Only a ache in his shoulder. Seeing his last option used up to get the door open he looked around himself, searching for another way to get away. Thats when he finally noticed it.

It was a smaller hallway, almost like a side passage just to the left of the doors. It was incredibly dark down that passage, but he could see just a bit of light at the very end. With one last glance over his shoulder at the approaching guards he sprinted down the hall way.

He ran faster then he ever had in his entire life. His white shirt rippled against his torso, his slim black pants swishing with the fast movements of the boy's legs. As he ran, the light at the end of the hallway grew larger and brighter, he could see what looked like another white hallway just beyond. He looked over his shoulder.

The guards were gaining on him quickly, guns raised and the little laser red lights for aim pointed directly at his back, making it look like he had little red orbs jumping all over his back in a hurried frenzy.

He had knew that he would soon be shot with either a bullet or a tranquilizer and put back in his cell to await punishment and later on more experiments. But he was certain that he would at least give the attempt for escape one last attempt.

With that thought in mind, the boy with blue eyes clamped his eyes shut tight and pushed himself to break his speed limit and run as fast as humanly possible for a fifteen year old boy.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart, it was so loud he thought it would burst his ear drums. He felt like he was floating off to another world where everything was better. A world were his parents were alive. Where he was still the boy flying through the air along side his family, with no net to catch him if he fell, only their strong hands that now seemed to push him forward. Faster and faster, but not fast enough.

He heard the click of the gun and then he could almost see the trigger being squeezed behind his closed eyes.

He knew he was nearly out of the darkened hall because of the light that leaked through his thin eye lids and shined into his pupils. But this light felt different on his skin then the normal light from a light bulb. This light was warm and licked at his pale skin that had been abused by so many needles and prodding fingers.

If he could have one wish come true before he was sent away to rot in this hell hole, then it would be the wish to see sunlight again, just one last time.

The boy slowly slid open his baby blues and was met with blinding sun light. Real sun light. Sun light that he was running towards in slow motion that wouldn't let him break free of this place.

He heard more guns clicking getting ready to shoot him right in the back. If he could only reach the large mass of sun light before he was taken down, then he would be the happiest boy alive. He looked at the source of light that seemed to bright for his eyes. It was coming from a hole in the ceiling. The ceiling. Had there been a hole in the ceiling when he had turned to run down the darkened hall? No. He must have deafened himself to the sound of the hole being ripped into the ceiling, to focused on the sound of his own bursting heart.

He made it. He shot out of the darkened hall and into the hall way where the hole in the ceiling was. He ran directly into the ray of sunlight shooting from the hole. He halted and gasped for breath as he stood under the light, the pounding of feet entered his hearing again. The guards almost had him.

Then to his surprise the sun light was cut off. It was being blocked by something on the outside, something had flown over the hole in the ceiling, blocking the sun light. He looked up at the dark figures above him. Sunlight leaked around the forms. Just above the hole in the ceiling stood a man with a long dark cape on the hid his body, white cowled eyes gazed back down to connect with wide blue eyes. Above the man floated another, this one dressed in blue and red with a large S on his chest. Several others stood around the hole and floated above it. But the boy wasn't looking at them he was only looking at the cowled man dressed as a bat, who looked down at him now.

He didn't know what had come over him at that moment, but something did and soon the boy found himself smiling up at the sight of none other then the Justice League, then he was laughing. Laughing at how sad it was that right as he was about to be shot down he was being rescued by superheroes. Real superheroes, the heroes he had been waiting for to swoop in and whisk him off to a better place for what felt like his entire life.

He calmed back down to just smiling as he looked at the man in black. The guards stopped just before they entered the circle of light the boy stood in the center of gazing up at the heroes that waited for him on the outside. They aimed directly at the boy now.

"We cannot let him escape!" A guard shouted as he squeezed the trigger of the gun in his hand.

The boy was still smiling up at the man as he heard the sound of the gun go off and watched the cowled eyes grow wide. Then he felt the sharp bite of a bullet enter the fleshy bit of shoulder between his neck and top of his shoulder. He fell to the ground with a thud as the world rushed back into real time and the slow motion existed no more.

Everything seemed to explode around him as he laid on his side on the ground, his body slightly curved up in his attempt at the fetal position but never quite making it there all the way. His eyes kept wanting to drop close and shut out the scene that played out before him.

He could see a puddle of deep red spill out all around him. A deep black creeped along the corners of his vision. Blurry figures clad in magnificent colors sped around and mushed together with the black suits of the guards. A fight. Thats what he was watching through half lidded eyes. Between the heroes and the guards of the lab facility. But all the noises sounded muffled.

He could hear faint yelling. He could hear something about helping the boy. They boy, was that him? Must have been because not a second later a group of five crowded his vision. Someone rolled him over onto his back.

"Hey. Hey!" Someone yelled at him loudly. His glassy eyes slid over lazily in his eye sockets to look at a red head boy about his age clad in what looked like red and yellow. He was waving a hand in front of his face. "Buddy, you gotta stay with us."

"Look at all this blood...I don't think he's gonna make it..."A female voice said from his right, he looked over and up at a blonde clad in green. "God, he's so pale. I'm not sure if its from lack of sunlight or blood loss."

"If we don't hurry he's going to die here. Like all those others." The red and yellow boy said sadly.

"Don't say that!" Another boy yelled. His fists were clenched at his sides, his vibrant blue eyes held an angry fire in them, a red S on his black t-shirt. The boy suddenly looked down and saw the wounded boy looking up at him with glazed eyes. His anger turned to something a bit more sad, not pity, but something more of an understanding, a determination. He got down on one knee by the boy and rested his hand on the raven headed boy's unwounded shoulder. "We're going to say you, we are going to set you free."

Thats when it hit him. He knew this boy. He knew him! The boy jolted a bit surprising the other teens around him he opened his mouth and drew in a gasping breath. "You! Your...The one that escaped. Your the one, that gave me hope." His words came out like gasps for life but they were understandable. The other teen heroes looked to the clone of superman for a long moment before looking back to the dieing boy.

"How do you know about Superboy?" A girl who strangely enough looked green spoke up.

The boy on the ground swallowed hard before answering. "I was there...In the old lab...I could hear all the commotion from my cell...I had always been just one level above...Project Kr. The G-gnome who could talk told me about you sometimes...Said you were one of them...But I wasn't, so he couldn't help me...I saw you and yellow and blue outside the rubble of the old lab, just before they put me in the van and took me here...When I saw you escape...I knew I could too."By the time he finished his breathy explanation he had a smile on his face and was breathing hard again. He had had to stop half way through it when the blue boy had pressed something against the bullet wound that was ripped through his shoulder, to help stem the blood flow.

"Yellow and Blue?" The blue boy asked as he leaned into the boy's line of sight.

"You, and him." He said as he pointed at the blue boy and then the boy in yellow and red.

"Oh, you mean Aqualad and Kid Flash." The green girl chirped happily.

The boy looked back up to 'Superboy' as he had been named. The boy looked a bit surprised and upset at the same time. But he remained silent.

"Party's over, lets get him back to the mountain and patch him up as quick as we can, then he can tell us what all has been going on here." A deep voice boomed and once again the boy found himself staring up in amazement at the bat clad hero.

The tall dark man stepped up beside the boy and gently lifted him into his arms. The boy winced as his injured shoulder was jostled about. But he remained silent as he stared up at the face of the dark knight.

He could see the man look at him and he could see the man's lips move, but he couldn't hear the words coming from his mouth. All to soon he couldn't see him either. For the blackness at the edge of his vision had consumed him.

**Review?**

**Was it good? Do I need to improve something?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Hello my pretties! :D**

**JapanRules555: You can bet your bottom dollar I'll keep going!**

**Jayfeather63: Why thank you. Yeah I was a bit worried about the first chapter it seemed shaky to me. But in the end it was a good starter in my opinion.**

**Dextra2: ^-^**

**Unleash The Shadow: Nah he's not a clone, though that idea sounds pretty sweet. Why don't you try to write it? I know I'd read it!**

**Dreamwritergoddess: Thank you!**

**BloodMoon93: Haha, I actually wasn't gonna start writing this one ^-^; simply because it was just a random thread floating around in my brain and I just sort of started writing whatever popped into my mind there. But now I've thought more about a main story line to go along with it and I'm still developing the idea hopefully it will turn out really good!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me going.**

**This chappy is inspired by Awake and Alive by Skillet. And yes I'll always tell you the song that the Chapter is named after. :) **

**I don't own YJ!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter two – Awake

He was awake. He knew that he was. He could slowly start to feel his own body twitching and moving as his mind collected itself and rebooted in a way. Yet even though he could feel his limbs waking up, everything still felt a bit fuzzy, a bit numb.

He couldn't open his eyes yet, they felt to heavy to even try, but his ears were in perfect working condition. And he could hear someone talking.

"-alive, I'm not sure when he'll awake though. Amazingly enough the bullet entered a area of the shoulder between the neck that was made up of muscles and tissue, and it exited cleanly. All thats left is a hole through his shoulder, which we've matched to sew up using extra skin around the area of the wound." It was a female voice. Sounding like a doctor giving news to a family about their relative.

"Thank you Lesley." A deep booming voice said in response to the woman.

He heard the tapping of heavy boots coming closer to him. But then they stopped and he could hear the faint swish of a cape.

"Br- I mean Batman, wait." Dr. Lesley's voice was soft. "When he does wake up...Be gentle with him, he's been through a lot. From what I saw of him when I was patching him up, I'm almost positive that they were keeping him alive with some heavy drugs that might still have some bad side effects on him." She paused, he heard her flipping through some papers. "If he has any dangerous symptoms then call this number. It's the number of my friend's house, I'll be staying with her for a while. So my old number won't get you anywhere if you call it."

"Dangerous symptoms?" This was a new voice, lighter, maybe even higher pitched, but it was still distinctively male. Someone must have entered just moments into the conversation.

"Yes, something like a fever above the average fever of a child with a cold. Vomiting blood. Those sort of things. But don't call me if he throws up after eating. Thats normal I'd say in his case. Anything of the extreme and I need to be notified." Followed by her words there was a tapping noise. High heels. Then the swish of a door. She as gone.

His eyes didn't feel so heavy anymore, he figured now he could open them a least a little.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, first looking around the room. It was just him and two men in what looked like a hospital wing of some building. One man was the one dressed as a bat that he had been drawn to. The other was a man who had also been at his break out. He wore a mostly red suit with some yellow, and a lightning symbol on his chest.

The boy looked around him again, at the room. The room was large, yet not to big. It had several metal tables in the room holding varies utensils. There were beds lining the walls, one of which he was lying in. Hooked to his arm was an IV which was hooked up to a clear bag that must have been some type of drug.

He looked back to the equipment in the room. It was all a bit daunting. Sharp objects, syringes, machines. It reminded him of the experimentation laboratory he was often sent to for testing. At that thought his heart began to race, his breathing quickened. He had to get away, before the doctors came back and did God knows what to him!

"Hey I think he's awake." Said the red and yellow hero as he stepped up to the side of the bed and looked down at the blue eyed boy who looked thoroughly freaked out.

The boy jolted at the sight of the man, he was a hero. He could help him. Get him out of here. The boy's hands reached up and grabbed desperately onto the other man's arms, his fingers clawing at the suit's fabric. This caused the other to look a bit shocked at the sudden movement.

"Please, you have to help me. I have to get out of here before they come back!" The boy's eyes were wide with terror, pleading for the hero to save him from his hell.

"Whoa whoa, kid, calm down. Your safe here. No ones going to do anything to you." The hero said, trying to calm the youth down.

"No, you don't understand. Their going to come back soon and then they'll do more tests." He pleaded as he looked frantically around the room.

Thats when it dawned on the hero that the kid was afraid of the medical bay, he thought that it was a lab. "Kid, no ones going to get you. Your not at Cadmus Labs anymore. Just calm down. The only doctor here just left after patching you up." The hero said as he gently brushed a hand over the bandages wrapped tightly around the boy's shoulder.

The boy looked down at the bandages, just now noticing them. His shirt was gone, but he still had his pants on. He let a hand drop from the man's suit and brushed his own fingers against the bullet wound now wrapped up. Maybe the man had some truth to him. But still he didn't want to be here. He didn't trust the room, he feared it.

He looked back up at the man, he was a bit calmer looking, but he still held the edge of fear in his features. "C-can I just please get out of here?" He asked in a small voice that made him look even more vulnerable then he already was.

The man gave him a reassuring smile and handed him a new folded up white shirt to put on, seeing as how his old one was covered in blood and had a hole in it. "Sure kid, put this on and then we can leave. Maybe get you something to eat. I think I saw M'gann cooking something earlier." The man's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of food.

The boy quickly slid on the shirt.

Then the other man joined the two. The man dressed as a bat. He took the boy's arm and slowly removed the IV needle. He didn't say anything he stayed perfectly silent. The boy looked up at him, but soon found the other hero helping him to his feet. Which were wobbly at first but after a moment he was able to walk. As the other hero led him out of the room the boy cast one more look at the bat still standing by the bed he had been on. Then the door closed and he could no longer see the man.

BREAKBREAK

Sooner then he would have liked the boy found himself sitting on a tall stool around an island in the center of the kitchen surrounded by people. He remembered some of them. Particularly 'Superboy' as they had called him, who now sat closets to him. He blinked at everyone for a long moment.

Then a plate holding buttered biscuits was set down in front of him. It looked like heaven on a plate, even though they were just a bit burned. Before anyone could have even told him those were souly for him he had plucked three from the top and scarfed them down like a starving dog presented with its first meal in months.

"Wow, with the rate your going at I think you could put Flash or Wally to shame..."Said the blonde archer. Who now wore normal looking cloths and had no mask or weapons with her.

Slowly he stopped eating for a moment long enough to give her a questioning gaze. It took her a moment but she seemed to clue into what he was giving her that look for.

"Oh right, you have next to no clue who we are...Even though we might have told you yesterday when we rescued you. You were dealing with blood loss so I doubt you remember us much." She gave a apologetic look to him. He finished what was on his plate and sat up straighter to pay more attention now.

"Well, I'm Wally or Kid Flash!" the red head from before announced loudly with a friendly smile. "The lovely lady in green is M'gann, also known as Miss Martian or by her earth name- Megan." He pointed to the girl who took the boy's plate and put it in the sink. "Then theres our maagnifisent leader – Kaldur, Kal, or Aqualad." He pointed to the boy then leaned closer to the new quest. "He's a little fishy if you ask me." Wally said with a sly smile, the boy clearly didn't get the joke.

The blonde slapped Wally on the back of the head and glared.

"I'm Artemis, thats my real name, and my hero name." The girl said as she looked back at the boy with a small smile. Wally pouted in his defeat to the archer.

"I'm Flash, Wally's uncle and mentor." Flash said as he waved at the boy he had just escorted from the medical bay.

"And I'm Superboy, or Conner." Superboy said drawing the other's eyes back to him.

Everyone was silent for a long moment as if expecting something. But it just remained silent. So finally Kaldur spoke up.

"May we know your name?" He asked lightly, not wishing to cause the new comer stress with the question.

The boy was silent for a long moment, at first everyone thought he wouldn't answer. They'd all heard him talk, so the question of if he was simply mute was out.

"I'm not sure..."He finally answered which brought everyone out of their own personal thoughts. The kid looked down a the ground as if ashamed at his own answer.

"You mean you can't remember your own name?" Wally asked bewildered. He gained a simple shake of the head in reply. "Do you remember anything about who you are? Or have you always been..." _at Cadmus_. No one wanted to say it, but it was there.

"No, I haven't always been at Cadmus." Some relief flowed through the crowd, only to be stamped out by the realization that at one point in his life the boy would have been kidnapped and taken from his parents. "I was taken when I was...eight maybe..." He paused for a long moment to gather what memories he had. "After everything thats been done to me it makes it hard to remember things that happened long ago and even more so seeing as how I was at a young age when you don't remember that much anyway."

"But you must remember something, I mean eight years of childhood couldn't have been completely washed away could it?" M'gann said in an almost pleading like tone.

"I do remember some things. I remember animals...Lots of animals. Where ever I lived there were lots of animals all the time. I think I remember my mother. But I'm not sure...It could have just been some other woman but something tells me she was more." He said with a conflicted look on his face.

"The memory of the woman, what was she doing in it?" Conner asked slowly, almost as if he was afraid to ask.

"She was dancing. With someone else but I don't remember his face."

"Your dad maybe?" Artemis suggested.

"What were they dancing to?" Flash asked. Which earned a weird look from Wally.

"What does it matter what song they were dancing to?" Wally asked.

"Well, you never know it could jog more of the memory." Flash shrugged.

They both looked to the boy for an answer.

"It was something about birds...It sounded kind of old. And the guy who was singing about it kept talking about rocking..."He said with a questioning look to everyone around the table.

"Rock a by baby?" Wally suggested which earned a slap on the head from Artemis.

"He said it was something to do with birds, not babys, Baywatch!" She growled at him.

Wally glared at her for a long time then went back to thinking. As did everyone else.

"Birds and rocking..."Artemis murmed slowly.

Flash suddenly snapped his fingers, which made everyone jump a bit in surprise at the noise cutting into their deep thought. "I've got it! Was it Rockin' Robin?" He asked happily.

A small light flooded into the boy's eyes like recognition. Everyone was surprised yet relieved when he showed a broad smile on his face. "Yeah! That was it!"

"Well then it's settled." Everyone looked to the dark figure just now entering the kitchen. "We'll call you Robin until you remember your real name."

"Heh, I didn't even think of what we were going to call him. Good jon Bats." Flash said with a smile of his own.

"Bats?" the newly named 'Robin' asked.

"Oh right, ahem. Robin I'd like you to meet Batman. The man who actually found out about the second Cadmus facility and decided to check it out." Flash introduced the two and stepped out of the way so Robin could get a better look at the man who had saved his life.

Robin slowly stood up and inched his way over to Batman. Once he was standing just steps away from the man he flung his arms around the Batman, every mouth in the room except for Robin's and Batman's hit the floor. You didn't hug THE Batman.

Batman didn't even flinch at the show of gratitude for a long moment, then finally he moved. He rested his hand on the teen's shoulder and when Robin looked up at him he gave him the slightest of smiles that only Robin could make out against the dark angry facade of the man.

Robin released the man and Batman left the room, followed by a stuttering Flash. Robin turned to look at the others.

"Dude! You don't hug Batman!" Wally shouted.

"Why not? I was just thanking him for saving me...Did I do something wrong?"Robin asked with a confused look.

"No, Robin. You did nothing wrong." Kaldur cut Wally off and gave the boy a reassuring smile.

"But-" Wally tried to say something else but was once again cut off by someone, this time it was M'gann.

"So Robin! How old are you?" She asked louder then she should have, but obviously she, along with everyone else didn't want to get on the topic of what you shouldn't do around Batman. Which was a very long list.

Robin scratched his head for a moment. "15 I think. Unless its June, then I might be sixteen, I think my birthdays in June..." He said with uncertainty.

"No, its December, so 15 it is." Artemis said clapping her hands together.

"What do you say we go set up a room for you?" M'gann added as she happily floated out of the kitchen, followed by all but Superboy and Robin.

Robin looked at Conner for a long moment.

"Robin...What did they do to you?" Conner asked as he looked at Robin who seemed frozen in place.

"W-why do you want to know?" Robin asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Cadmus doesn't abduct children and experiment on them for years just to have some fun with no end result. They must have been working on something specific with you. Like they did with me. They created me to replace Superman if he should fall. What was your purpose?" Superboy said as he came to stand before the slightly shorter teen.

"I don't know..." The lie slipped easily past his lips.

Superboy was about to question further when someone called for Robin to hurry and see his room in the mountain.

Robin took that as an escape and left Superboy behind in the kitchen alone.

Superboy knew he was hiding something very important from them all. And something inside him told him that it would come out sooner then Robin would like. So when that happened Conner knew that he had to be there for Robin no matter the outcome. Him and Robin where connected, Robin was the only one who could ever understand how he felt. And he wouldn't let anyone, not even Batman or Superman, take that feeling of understanding away from him.

**I have no idea what to put here...Hi?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Hello!**

**Dreamwritergoddess: Ah, this little birdie is the original. But just to let you have a little taste of the future, there will be some clone confusion in the future.**

**Dextra2: But of course, who'd did you think it was?**

**I don't own YJ!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3 – I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

Robin sat in a chair at the end of a long table, a table where all the head figures of the JLA now sat. Batman sat at the other end of the table, across from Robin. Robin knew they would want to ask him questions about his time in Cadmus and he guessed that now was as good a time as any. Get the whole thing over with. Though he had to admit, he would miss sleeping at the mountain with the others, he had stayed there the night after he awoke from getting shot. This morning when Batman had come to check on his wound Robin wasn't surprised that it was already healed, it was just a flesh wound after all.

And now not an hour after Batman's discovery did he find himself sitting in that conference room at some unknown location -they had knocked him out before taking him anywhere, thanks to Bat-gas as they called it- with the big seven of the league.

"Robin, I can guess that you already know what we're going to ask..."Batman said, his hands folded on the table in front of him.

Robin gave a small nod and looked up at Batman.

"Why don't you start off with telling us exactly what it is they wanted to do with you?" Wonder Woman said with a gentle like tone in her voice.

Robin was silent for a long moment. It was now or never. He would have preferred never. "They wanted to make me a weapon, a killing machine. Not much different from Superboy, only way different at the same time. Superboy was meant to be a mindless clone to eventually replace or take out Superman. But they wanted something with a bit more umpf to it, something that could think and speak for itself. So thats when they brought me in and started making me into their tool." His eyes never wavered from the narrowed cowled eyes in front of him.

The other leaguers were silent, letting the boy's words sink in. Finally Barry got it.

"But...How can they make an unwilling participant a lethal killing machine? You were unwilling right?" The speedster asked.

Robin nodded slightly. "I didn't choose any of it, and I would never choose to do something like that. And I can't explain it really. They did things to get me to do things their way, and after a while I just got tired of fighting back..." He sounded ashamed as he looked to the floor, this caught their attention.

"They would do operations and inject me full of chemicals and all sorts of things to make me faster and better, smarter then all the others. They messed with something in my head, they did something to me that _made_ me want to hurt people. It was like they implanted a little voice in my head, every time I look at someone all I can think about is how many different ways I could end their lives." His eyes began to burn and his fists clenched. "How badly I want to look down and see their blood on my hands, feel the life flow out of them as I kill them." he paused, Every pair of eyes in the room except Robin's were wide with shock at what they were hearing.

"They made it to where I wouldn't resist orders because I would like the order to kill. I would enjoy the job. The job of killing another human being." A few angry tears leaked from his eyes. "The worst part is how much I disgust myself. I hate myself more then anyone could. I'm so sick and filthy and horrible. And-"

"Robin!" He was cut off by Batman. He opened his teary eyes and looked at the bat. "Your bleeding."

Robin looked down at his hands, he held them out in front of his face. He hadn't noticed but he had clenched his fists so hard that his finger nails had cut into his skin and caused him to bleed. Batman was soon standing behind him, his hands on his shoulders, Robin stood at the unspoken command and allowed himself to be led out of the room full of shocked JLA members. Batman took the boy to the medbay to be bandaged.

The remaining heroes in the room looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"What is to be done with the boy?" Martian Manhunter asked to no one in particular once Batman and Robin had disappeared from the room.

"He should be locked up...For everyone and his own safety. He could hurt himself or kill someone without meaning to. He was made to kill, he was well trained by my guesses, he's a threat to society." Aquaman said, which opened the flood gates for debate.

"Did you not here him though? He was so upset, he said he hated himself! I don't think he'd ever kill someone, I mean he hasn't tried to stick a knife into Wally yet." Flash butted in.

"Despite that he said the he liked to see the blood of another person on his hands." Green Arrow said, siding with Aquaman a bit.

"Yeah but its not his fault, those bastards did horrible things to him! He's been trained to kill for years now! He doesn't know any better, we could still save whats left of the real Robin." Black Canary growled back at Oliver.

The room erupted into chaos, it was split in half. Weather to lock Robin up, or to work with him and try to teach him how to live without killing. Superman remained silent through it all. His nerves wearing thin.

"Will all of you just shut up?" Diana yelled at the League, she to had remained silent sitting next to Clark. Everyone in the room went silent and looked at the pair.

"I think we should wait to hear what Batman has to say about all of this, he's a smart man, he's usually good in a situation like this..."Superman said, everyone seemed to agree with him despite still being stubborn about what should become of Robin.

As if on cue the Dark Knight entered the room, he took his seat once more. Robin was missing from his sight. Looking at the questioning looks from everyone he answered them. "I left him in the Medbay with Hal for the time being, I don't want him breaking down again..." He fell silent as he took in all he had heard that day.

"What do we do with him?" Superman asked slowly.

"Put him in a high level security mental ward, so then he won't be able to hurt anyone." Oliver said, his arms folded across his chest.

"Or we work with him to correct what has been made wrong in his mind and salvage the little boy that used to be Robin!" Black Canary snapped back at the archer. They glared at each other for a long moment before both looking to Batman.

"Before we can go locking up anyone, we have to see if he's sane enough to be helped at all. I'll conduct a mental exam and if he's okay enough then I'll allow Canary and a few others to help him. If he's beyond repair then Green Arrow can do what he wants with him so long as it follows the law." Batman announced.

"And where are you going to conduct this mental exam? And how for that matter? Cat-scan?" Flash asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm going to great a computer simulation for him to go through. He won't be aware that its a simulation, so he has the free will to act on whatever choice he makes. He won't have to hide his true desires." The Crusader said as he stood once again. "I'm going to conduct it in the Cave. No one can get in or out of there without getting through me first, so if he fails and decides to run. I will stop him." With that the man was gone. And the divided adults looked at each other for a long moment before getting up and leaving as well.

**Sorry if it seems kind of short, I just want to keep this chapter and the simulation chapter separate.**

**Oh and the song is I Never Told You What I Did For A Living by MCR.**


End file.
